Away
by LoneWolf7
Summary: So how is Ginny dealing after CoS? Let me tell you, she's not so happy... *written by Taisha*


Title: Away

Author: Taisha

Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling owns the characters and some plot line points, but the main idea belongs to LW and me. ('Cause we don't believe in J.K. making the next book T/G... :)) Lyrics (c) Juha Kylmänen. (All go check out www.formypain.com!!!)

Notes: Thanks to LoneWolf for letting me put this fic on his profile page, and of course for the main idea and advice. Thanks also to everyone who reviewed our stories... and I hope you like this one! And no, I am so not good at writing angst...

~*~

**_A broken voice from the broken dreams_**

**_My heart is drowning in loveblood _**

**_I can't forget your leaving shape_**

Ginny had a feeling. A feeling that, according to her therapist, should be gone by now. But she had it, and there was nothing to make it stop. It was something she had gotten used to by now, this emptiness. _Like something was missing..._

Something was missing alright, or should that be _someone_? Tom Marvolo Riddle, of course. In her first year Ginny had experienced what it was like to lose all control over yourself and have somebody else take over. He had taken over.

**_Everyday is like a long walk in the cold rain_**

**_I'm bleeding and loosing my grip _**

**_Tomorrow is a closed gate_**

He came to her in the form of a diary, a little leather-bound book. If she had known what pain he would cause her she'd never have written back. Or would she? Ginny couldn't imagine a life without Tom, no matter how badly he had treated her.

And now he was dead. The thing that had kept her going was the fact that Tom was still out there somewhere, and that he would return to her one day. He didn't. He had died in front of her, showing no sign of recognition or love. That, damn it, had been the one thing she had wanted to see.

****

**_I have been dead for so long_**

**_And no one's gonna shed a tear_**

**_I have been dead for so long_**

**_And no one seems to care_**

She'd been in love with a couple of boys after Tom left her, but none of them were like him. None of them had enjoyed a conversation lapsing into silence. None of them had made her feel good, all because they didn't do bad things. They were, in some other girl's eyes, perfect.

Ginny thought they were weak. And when she needed Tom the most she missed him. In her bed at night, after a fight with her family or friends, after bad things happened... 

She needed him in those times. But he would never know that now, not when he was dead and buried. And the therapist in St Mungo's was not helping either. That guy just told her to get over him. Because he was the embodiment of evil. 

**_Sometimes I really hate people close to me_**

**_They want to see my reaction _**

**_That I don't want to give_**

Tom was the embodiment of evil, according to everyone else. Her family belittled Ginny, telling her that she had been brave and good when he had left her. If only they knew just how many nightmares she had, how many nights were spent in bed crying over him. 

Not that this information would help her in the slightest. She was a goner, someone who lived just because their heart still beated and their mind still worked. She'd rather be dead.

**_Sometimes I really want to be just dead_**

**_Without any kind of _**

**_Torturing stress_**

It stressed her out to see people look at her, sympathizing with her. To see people pity her. If those people with their looks and pity could bring Tom back she'd tell them to continue at this rate.

But nobody could. Life was worth nothing without him, and he was not worthy of living. The latter statement was according to Ron who had developed a very strange way of cheering her up. But it didn't matter now.

**_I wrote it in the dead air, I wrote it in the shape of despair_**

**_I see the silence in the stranger's smiles _**

**_They don't care_**

Ginny undressed herself and got into the shower. She stuck the note on the door, leaving it open deliberately. She turned the hot water on, and grabbed the knife. 

She moaned as it cut into her wrists, but smiled as she thought of Tom. _Together again, my sweet. Just a bit more... _

She sank to the bottom of the shower, losing blood steadily. Her last thought before she passed out was directed towards her family.

_Love me._

**_Memories in the screams of the gate, my past slowly fades_**

**_Questions are stones on my way _**

**_I'm still walking anyway_**

**The Note:**

**Dear Whoever-Finds-Me,**

**I couldn't take it anymore. Don't cry for me, because I am with Tom. I love you always and forever. In my room you'll find a necklace and a black book. My legacy. **

**I love you, honeys, and I'm sorry.**

**Virginia Elysia "Ginny" Weasley.**

~*~

Read? Review!


End file.
